Pretty Hurts
by Lunetta21
Summary: There"s a new girl in town named Raven...and there are two girls who just wont stop picking on her for her looks..raven will soon know the meaning about how being pretty hurts as she tries to compete with the two girls to become popular and pretty like them...but the consequences can mean losing the one she loves most because of it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1...NEW GIRL IN TOWN

"hello class..how are you all today" the teacher asked her students

they all came back with a thumbs up

"well class we have a new student in town...her name is raven please welcome her with warm hearts"

the girl came through the class room doors...with a sweater and skinny jeans on and some glasses...the class all started to whisper at each other

"please raven take your seat" the teacher said pointing to a seat in the middle of the class room

two girls where whispering at each other in the back

"_oh my god would you look at this one"_ the red head said

"_yea just look at her" _the pink haired girl said

"jinx...starfire do I have to separate you two again"

"no Mrs Troy" both girls said

"then I suggest you pay attention"

both girls just rolled there eyes and went into there makeup bags...soon the bell rang and both girls rushed out

"uggh can you believe Mrs, Troy...such a fucking bitch" Jinx said

"yea its just like man leave us alone" Starfire said

"so glad school is over" both girls said walking outside

"oh my god the new girl can you believe the way she looks haha" Starfire said

"haha yea" Jinx said

"well I suppose see ya tomorrow" Starfire said walking away and waving

"see ya tomorrow" Jinx said waving back


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

soon the weekend came and Jinx and Starfire went out to do there weekend shopping

"so star were should we start today" jinx asked

"hmm how bout aeropostale"

"sounds good to me"

they headed towards the store..and starfire seen Raven sitting in the barnes and nobels store

"oh look who it is jinx"

"oh man the weirdo haha...we should totally go mess with her"

"hey weird girl what are u reading" Jinx said taking the book out of her hands "oh mythical stories...who reads these anyways"

"please just leave me alone..i dont know what ive ever done to u guys to hate on me so much" Raven said throwing her hood over her face

"im surprised a goth like you is even out in the sunlight..i thought you'd be in your little cave practicing magic and shit haha" Jinx said throwing the book back at raven

"just look at ur self in a cape haha..thats got to be an illegal fashion" Starfire said taking the cape off the girl and walking around with it

"please just stop...give it back to me" raven said looking at starfire

"why im sure you have plenty..seem like you'd be the kind of person...haha" starfire said

"stop" raven said shouting startling starfire a little bit

"im done with it anyays" starfire said throwing it back to raven

both girls walked off and went and did the rest of there shopping

"such a weirdo" jinx said while they walked away

raven bought her books and ran out of the mall as fast as she could before they could find her again

"_what have I ever done to them...all they've done to me since I got here was pick on me day after day..i just don't understand"_ raven said thinking to her self with tears coming down her face

Raven soon got home

"honey how was the mall" her mother asked

"fine" raven said tryin not to sound like she was crying

"thats nice..well I made dinner please come and eat"

"umm not tonight mom..im tired I had a long day and just want to go to bed"

"well you have to eat sometime..this is the third day you haven't...is everything ok"

"yes mom its fine ive just been tired...with school and everything ok"

"well can you at least eat something tonight...im getting worried"

"fine then" raven said heading towards the kitchen to make a plate "ok mom ive eaten are you happy now...can I please go to my room now"

"yes and thank you for listing to me...i love you goodnight" her mother said while giving her a hug

"goodnight mom"

"goodnight"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3...BEASTBOY

the weekend seemed to go by to fast and then school came...raven was unhappy about that..she got up and got dressed in her usual hoodie with a long sleeve shirt and some skinny jeans..and headed out to wait for the bus

"_its just another day I can make it through...jsut ignore the two just ignore them" _raven said to herself with a deep breath

the bus came pulling up and she got on

"_deep breaths raven deep breaths" _she kept repeating to her self

the bus soon came to a stop and a green skinned boy came on

"excuse me but may I trouble you...is it ok if I sit here" the green skinned boy said

"oh umm no go head" raven said while moving her bag to her feet

"hey...im not quite sure we've met exactly...my name is beastboy..ive seen you around school by yourself..it seem like you dont care much for company"

"well my name is raven...and your right im not much of a people person..i tend to stay alone because I seem to scare people I guess" raven said with a sigh

"well you dont scare me hehe" beastboy said rubbing his head

"hehe well thank you"

the bus soon came to another stop...this time it was starfire and jinx getting on...raven seen and put her hood over her head and looked out the window

"hey whats wrong did I say something" beastboy asked

"no its just...umm nothing"

"whats wrong"

"nothing"

"are you sure"

"yes im sure"

"ok well im all ears if you ever need someone to talk to" beastboy said as he turned into a rabbit

raven let out a little giggle "well thank you very much"

"no problem"

the bus soon got to the school and everyone got off

"well it was nice chatting to you hopefully we can do it again" beastboy said

"you to..and I hope we can do it again also" raven said

"oh look the weirdo has a crush on beastboy" starfire said walking up behind raven

"wait..what..no we were just talking" raven said

"if u think you a have chance with him haha good luck...not the way you look" Jinx said

"just look at you with your short hair and your plan ass makeup...if you even wear any...and those cloths there more of a joke if you ask me" Starfire said

"tell her star haha" Jinx said

the bell soon rang and everyone started to rush to there classes...first period came and raven pushed out the memories of what happened this morning and started to focus on her work...second period came and raven was happy one of her favorite classes art...and to her surprise beastboy was in the same class..he sat next to raven

"hello again" beastboy said

"oh..umm hello..you startled me"

"im sorry"

"thats ok heh"

"thats very nice what you drew there"

"oh umm thank you its nothing much but just a canvass of the night time sky though"

"its very beautiful..i always liked the stars"

"well thank you again"

the rest of the day went on..and to ravens surprise Starfire or Jinx didnt bother her since the morning..she started to walk out the school doors and beastboy came running behind her

"hello again..was wondering if you'd like to walk home together if thats ok with you"

"sure" raven said

they started to walk and chit chat...before they knew they were already in front of ravens house

"well I guess I can let ya go now..it was a nice walk hope you have a good night"

"i enjoyed it to..and you have a goodnight as well"

raven headed up to her door and waved beastboy goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4...STANDING UP

another school day came..and nothing really happened till the end of the school day

"hey raven" a voice came from behind

"oh hello beastboy" she replied

"wanna walk home together" he asked her

"yea i'd like that"

"cool hehe" beastboy with a smile while raven smiled back

they started to walk down the sidewalk and soon they noticed starfire and jinx ahead of them

"beastboy can we please go another way"

"why whats the matter"

"nothing I just feel like it'd be faster"

"but were only only like a block away from your house"

"please can we just go"

"i suppose"

but soon it was to late starfire caught sight of them as they were turning around

"why hello beastboy...and raven" starfire said "beastboy why are you hanging out with this nobody" starfire said while holding his shoulders and looking at raven

"nobody what" he said pulling away from star "what do you mean nobody"

"oh come on bb just look at her with her plan hair"

"starfire thats not nice ya know"

"but bb look at her..tell me she doesnt repulse you"

"starfire enough" beastboy said while walking away from her "what do you have against her anyways..ever since she moved here you've been nothing but jerks to her"

"jerks"

"yes jerks...now if you excuse me we are going to finish our walk" beastboy said while turning around to find raven but she was'nt there

"raven were did you go" he said shouting

he just shrugged it off after a few minutes and headed towards his house...the next morning came and there was no raven to be found..beastboy was a little worried with her disappearing last night and now she isnt in school

"_oh man oh man oh man I hope she's ok...hope nothing happened to her"_ beastboy said to himself soon a piece of paper fell on his desk

"_bb are u worried about that little weirdo...you got that look on your face"_ Jinx had writen

"_will you stop being bitches already seriously why the hell are you guys so mean to her"_

"_we shouldn't have to explain ourselves to you...and why do you care so much about that creep anyways"_

"_why i'll tell you why...she loooked like she needed a friend...and with you guys picking on her all the time it was hard for her to make friends..cause you guys would go around telling everyone shit that is'nt even true about her...so she was afraid to...i dont see why you guys have such a problem with her...these few days i've hung out with her..she is a very intelligent and kind person...so ask me again why I hang out with her I dare you to"_

"_pssh whatever" _the last note had said

beastboy then turned around to face the front of the class and was trying to calm himself down a few minutes passed and he was finally calm before everyone knew it class was over...beastboy headed home before he reached his house he stopped in front of ravens house

"_i kinda want to go see" _beastboy thought to himself "_i really shouldn't though she may be actually sick or something maybe ill just message her through messanger" _

he headed off towards his house..once he got in he took off his school cloths and got into some comfy ones...he opened up his laptop and saw that Raven was online and clicked on her name

"_hey why werent you in school" _beastboy sent

"_i wasnt feeling very well this morning"_

"_oh I was jus worried...because you disapeared on me last night and then I didnt see you in school" _beastboy typed

"_oh yea im sorry about that it was just getting late" _

"_oh..thats ok...so what do you have exactly"_

"_the flue...i was throwing up a lot last night and my mom made me stay home today" _she said back

"_oh...well do you want me to bring over some soup..my mom makes an awesome chicken noodle" _beastboy said sending a smiley face

"_no no its fine" _she replied back

"_are you sure"_

"_yes beastboy im positive...i just need some rest..but thank you for caring" _she replied with a smiley

"_ok then...ill let ya go so you can get some rest night"_

"_goodnight beastboy you get some rest to" _raven typed back

then they both logged off and headed to bed


End file.
